


Bigfoot:  Lost in Manhattan

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [24]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The police have called in the Titans to deal with what they believe is Bigfoot.  The poozers.





	Bigfoot:  Lost in Manhattan

Dick was in New York visiting the Titans when a call came in to Titans Tower that Bigfoot had been spotted in downtown Manhattan. Dick rode out with Starfire and Jericho to take care of this supposed menace.

“You know, there's been rumors of Bigfoot since the mid 1800s,” Dick said as they drove out there, Kori flying beside him.

“And this Bigfoot, is he immortal?” she asked. “Or just very long lived.”

“Nobody knows,” Dick said. “That's why he's such a mystery.”

They headed into Manhattan proper, zooming past astounded tourists and unfazed New Yorkers.

“I'm not seeing Bigfoot,” Starfire said. “But I think I see--”

“Would ya listen, ya poozer?”

“Kilowog?”

Dick pulled up to a surrounding of police cars. “We're here from the Titans,” Dick said. “We've come to help.”

“Finally!” Kilowog threw up his hands. “My ring's down to five percent power and they're not listening to me.”

Dick looked him over. His suit was flickering in and out in places, making him look even more alien.

Jericho signed to Dick, and he laughed.

“Jericho says you're a disappointing Bigfoot.”

“Bigfoot! I've seen bigger.”

Dick turned to the police. “Don't worry, sir. We'll get him home. He's a Green Lantern.”

“Never seen one like him before,” the cop said.

“Can you fly?” Starfire asked.

“Not unless I wanna splat in about a mile.”

“We’ll get you back to the League in no time,” Dick said. “Come on, Titans!”

Starfire picked up Kilowog and carried him back to Titans Tower. Dick called the League to catch one of the Earth Lanterns to bring their lantern.

Jericho signed against Dick's chest as they rode back.

“Maybe we'll never know if there's really a Bigfoot,” Dick replied. “But there's more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio.”


End file.
